Rewritten
by Himitsu-no-Paradise
Summary: It's a Kingdom HeartsFinal Fantasy X crossover. Aurons lives and wants to write his story his way. Full summary inside. Aurikku, SoraKairi, Namiku, and others


Okay so I've had this floating in my head forever, ever since I played KHII. Okay so all you people who either 1) Watched the end credits and saw Auron disappear into pyreflies or 2) Make the argument that KH and KHII have nothing to do with the outside worlds the FF characters come from: Shut up. Also, Rikku, Yuna and Paine are not faeries for most of this story and Tidus and Wakka are not kids. Get over it. Oh and Lulu will be there…somewhere.

So, here's the summary for all the rest of you :)

Summary: Auron is back and as he told Hades: it's his story. So he's going to write it the way he wants, by finding a certain thief and making the most of the extra time he was given. Even if it means teaming up with a few "meddling" persons to do so. (Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy X crossover)

---

Prologue

---

_Some say I'm a hard person to understand. Actually, no one really says it, probably because I'm a hard person to understand. Therefore, I'm a hard person to talk to. Hn._

So, I'm not a conversationalist. That doesn't make me a total brick wall. There are people who's company I enjoy, even if I don't feel like talking back and forth with them. Let them ramble. If they're good company, they could ramble forever and I wouldn't mind.

Well, that's a lie. I would get up sooner or later. I'm just that kind of person. Like Tidus. I like the kid, I do. He's a lot like his father, even though he doesn't want to be. And he's good company.

When his mouth is shut.

And Yuna. Sometimes I actually wish that girl would speak more. She's seems so much like a recluse at times. Or she did when I knew her. By now, Rikku has probably opened her up so much, she's like a wildflower on the Calm Lands during summer.

Rikku…

She's is my most preferred company. Surprised? Don't be. It was a little surprising when I found out too. But when I saw her face, that night when Yuna sent me, I saw…

Pain, anger…sadness.

She didn't…want me to leave. It was then I realized, a moment to late, that in all her rambling and all her complaining and all her jubilant cries that she alone would save Yuna from her deadly fate, Rikku had crawled under my skin and burrowed there, and in that last moment I discovered…

…_maybe I can't live—or die—without her._

See? I'm not so hard to understand once you realize that the outside appearance is just that: on the outside. And that the walls that are built up are just to keep the guilt and anger at bay. They can be torn down. By Yevon, that teenage girl tore them down. Hell, she practically came in with one of her machina and crashed into them. Wreckless child.

No. Not a child. She may have acted like one but…it was for the same reason I acted...hn, like the "meanie" she so often called me. Walls. Layers of false happiness and comedy to keep herself from being scared about her cousin's fate. She was already more grown up then she had to be by then, taking on the task of being guardian to her own flesh and blood.

But I didn't want to see past the childlike manners, because I knew I was attracted, and seeing more than just her outword appearance…seeing the woman inside...would cause her to wiggle past my walls into my shriveled heart.

And yet she did, anyway.

Well, I'm back now, with a new found pride for my heart, because I've learned what it feels like to lose it, and not be able to make your own choices. So thank you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy for showing me that I need to start following it a little more. And now that I've been given a second chance by the idiot Hades, I'll start doing just that.

That's…why I wrote this. I hate asking for help above all else. I will give help if someone needs it but I hate needing it myself. All right, here goes:

Last I heard, Rikku was traveling the worlds with the Gullwings. Since I do not have the means to go from world to world, searching for her, I…well, I need help. Sora, Donald, and Goofy:

The words **You're my only hope** were scribbled out, replaced by: _I just need your damn help, all right? _

Auron

The King looked over the letter numerous times, smiling a little when his wife gave a little romantic sigh. It was a little romantic but…to give the power of world jumping to someone for something so…he didn't want to say trivial. Love was never trivial. But it wasn't something the Gummi ship was used for either. Sora, Donald and Goofy were called upon only when eminent danger was upon the worlds.

But when he tried to explain this to his wife, his beautiful Queen, she gave him a stern look.

He smiled, defeated, and summoned Donald and Goofy.


End file.
